


Missing you

by mfingenius



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: “I miss you.”“I miss you too, sweetheart.” Damen is evidently lying in his hotel bed, sunk on white, fluffy pillows, and Laurent wishes he could hug him, or hold his hand, or literally anything, as long as it meant being able to see the person he’s in love with.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baegoalsandcreamcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baegoalsandcreamcheese/gifts).



> Ily K <3 I hope you'll enjoy it <3

“I wish I could hold you.” 

Laurent shifts on the bed; he’s lying on his stomach in the middle of fluffy covers, staring at Damen through the small screen of his phone. They haven’t seen each other in person in more than a month – Damen’s gone on a business trip and Laurent had to stay behind because of his job – and the distance is getting to both of them; Laurent didn’t even know he could miss someone this much, before this.

“I know,” he says, shifting again; their apartment is terribly lonely without Damen around, and Laurent has been throwing himself into his work to avoid thinking too much about him, about how much he misses him, how much he wishes he were here. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, sweetheart.” Damen is evidently lying in his hotel bed, sunk on white, fluffy pillows, and Laurent wishes he could hug him, or hold his hand, or literally  _ anything,  _ as long as it meant being able to see the person he’s in love with.

“How much longer do you think it will be?” Laurent is not complaining, he’s really not; they’re both busy people, and any time he gets with Damen – whether it’s video calling, watching a movie, or simply messaging each other – makes everything more than worth it, makes his day better. He just wishes they could hold hands whenever either of them felt like it.

“I don’t know,” Damen says honestly. “They say only a couple more days, but that’s what they’ve been saying since the beginning.”

Laurent nods. 

“Alright,” he agrees, then yawns and rubs at his eyes; he’s been sleeping terribly without Damen here, but it always helps to talk to him. “Talk me to sleep?”

Damen’s smile is warm. “Of course, sweetheart.”

He begins talking about nothing in particular, and Laurent sinks further into the pillows with a relieved sigh. He knows they’ll see each other soon; no matter how long it takes, he’ll be waiting eagerly.


End file.
